1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of internet-based social networks and techniques for their implementation by means of advanced indexing and peer-to-peer technologies.
2. Prior Art
This invention improves on prior art for sharing data on social networking websites by means of user-end client software that includes higher-order indexing algorithms and a customized peer-to-peer network. These allow data to be shared between users on a topical basis that mimics human intuition, as well as removing the well-known ‘upload barrier’ by exchanging data in the background independently of the website's interface.